User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 8: Booster Gold vs Cable
Welcome to the 8th installment of DC Rap Battles. I released this one a week early to offset releasing the last battle a week late, so it all balances out. A lot of you tried to guess the hint for this one, so I'll go ahead and explain the logic behind it. The hint was "Dauctile" which was a misspelling of the word "Ductile". Ductility is the ability for metal to be pulled into a wire. Cables are a type of wire. The au part of the misspelling is the chemical symbol for gold. Hence, Booster Gold. I know that it was a bit misleading, so don't feel down if you couldn’t figure it out. Anyways, onto the battle of time traveling heroes! Beat Battle Booster Gold is in gold, Skeets is in dark gold, Cable is in teal, and Deadpool is in red. VS BEGIN!!! (Battle starts at 0:21) 'Booster Gold:' The most famous hero is here. Skeets, handle the intro Citizens behold, Booster Gold! Superman can GTFO! I came back from the future to show this impassive drone Why I’m the greatest time traveler the world has ever known! The ladies can’t get enough of me, while you just send ‘em running Don’t need the Justice League when I got all this fame and money! (Yeah!) Take some advice from me, and just loosen up a bit You’ll wanna avoid that metal arm ripping off your dick (Oh!) No one wants to see you Cable, we all prefer direct Your telepathy is lacking, gotta keep your mind in check (Hahaha!) Better watch that virus, you really don’t want it spreading Dying cause of metal balls would be such an unhappy ending I’ve achieved mega fame, everyone knows my name You’re just an angry sideshow freak that Deadpool puts to shame Now come on, lighten up. There’s no need to be so gloomy If you keep your chin up, then one day you’ll get your movie 'Cable:' I’ve never seen a superhero quite like you before A narcissistic, money chasing, pathetic attention whore! Even without the stunts, I’m more famous than you’ll ever be I’d rather be number 2 than crappy comic relief (Ha!) While you and Blue Beetle prance around like Power Rangers I’m fighting crime with the X-Men, and facing some real danger Your wimpy ass doesn’t stand a chance against this brute You don’t even have any powers without your silly suit 'Booster Gold:' I like that you named yourself after my wire to wire victory Tomorrow is defining, and I’m part of it, rewriting history You can’t keep up with me old man. Your powers will diminish How many beatings will it take before you admit that you’re finished? (Yeah!) I dominate these beats along with my pal Skeets What’s your take on this battle? Sir, I think he’ll taste defeat I saved the President, that’s a milestone you can’t accomplish! What do you have to say to that you rip-off of Colossus? 'Cable:' The majority of your colleagues don’t even think you’re important People don’t care about you either. They confuse you for Hal Jordan Betting on football games threw your career down the drain Now you have to guard a museum just so that you can maintain! (Oh!) You’re lame, and your obsession with fame drives me insane! Stop playing! This duty takes work, don’t treat it like a game! That attitude will keep you on the bench, you’re not a starter Checkmate, you’ve been exposed as the fraud you are Mr. Carter 'Booster Gold:' I have to admit I did come back to the past just to get rich But when I met this girl Tracy, I knew I had to make a switch Now I’m on some real heroics, and I got a fine ass bitch (Yeah!) May not be the best but at least I didn’t free Apocalypse! 'Cable:' Damn Cable, he just roasted you. Whatcha got to say to that? There’s nothing that I need to say because I beat him in the past (True.) I thought of ripping off your arm to humble you but I won’t bother I’ll just leave you to struggle all alone, just like your father Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts